SlipUp
by RuinNine
Summary: Just a little oneshot to lighten the heart. Benji/Will, very mild slash.


_Author's Note_: Huge thanks to PeggsterLover, the Beta Wizard of Oz! ;] I really appreciate your dedication, dear!

_Disclaimer: _As always, no copyright, no money, just pure fun!

— † —

"Gentlemen, you are dismissed." The Secretary waved his hand in the general direction of the agents William Brandt and Ethan Hunt and picked up his phone. They slid out of their seats and made their way to the door, both men wearing identical expressions of relief.

Will waited until the door had fallen shut behind them. "Well, that went well, I guess." He allowed himself a pleased grin.

Ethan nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes. I thought we'd get harangued on the fact that one of the gang members turned up dead." He shot his friend a scorching glare.

The analyst raised his hands in mock ignorance. "He threatened Benji. What was I supposed to do?"

"Benji easily would have been able to disarm him himself, despite that blow to the knee he took. You should have given him the chance to do so instead of shooting his assailant right away." Ethan heaved a sigh. "It would have spared us the offended silence he thrust upon us on our way home."

Will pretended to think about it for a moment. "Fine. I'll remember your speech next time he nearly gets shot." He ignored the exasperated look his team leader shot him. "Speak of the devil, I wanted to ask him something. Catch you later, Ethan!"

He turned and walked down the hall, missing the curious expression on Ethan's face.

— † —

When Will reached the door of Benji's computer lab, he raised his hand to knock but instead decided that he should try to scare the wits out of the technician – a feat the British agent had succeeded in just two days ago with Brandt. Therefore, he gently opened the door and peered through the gap. He instantly spotted Benji who stood with his back to the door, bending forward over his keyboard in order to type in a series of codes and muttering inaudible things under his breath.

Will grinned to himself and slipped through the door, pushing it shut behind him without a sound. He decided to not attack immediately though, but to admire the view Benji's current position granted him instead. The technician had been forced to put on a pair of tight jeans today due to the knee rail Ethan had made him wear after the last mission. Will watched, mesmerized, as Benji shifted his weight onto his good leg, the movement provoking certain images that made him swallow.

When the technician bent down even further in order to lean on his elbows, Will decided to pull through with his plan now before he did something he might regret. Benji's voice, however, stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Are you done ogling my ass?"

"What? I didn't-" He didn't get any further.

"I can see your reflection in the monitor, you know." Will huffed at the self-content that was displayed in the technician's voice. He could virtually feel him grinning, certainly pleased with the effect his outfit had on the analyst.

Benji stood slowly and stretched his arms above his head, relaxing the tense muscles in his back and effectively showing off a white line of soft skin. He turned and leaned his back against the desk. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Will looked over his shoulder at the door, checking if it was closed out of habit, although he knew he had pulled it shut. Then he crossed the room with three long strides and, grabbing Benji by the scruff of his neck, pulled him in for a bruising kiss. The technician laughed against his lips and entangled his hands in Will's hair. They revelled in each other's taste until air became a necessity and they had to break away.

Will grinned and settled between Benji's legs, enjoying the feeling of the other's warm body pressed against his and his hands slowly roaming down his shoulders before the technician linked his fingers together against his lower back.

"I'm still mad at you." Will sighed and tried to lock eyes with his lover, but Benji avoided his gaze and hid his face at the back of his neck.

"Listen," the analyst cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to make you look like a damsel in distress, okay? I just..." He trailed off when images of the last mission invaded his mind. Benji's pained face, the blood running down his leg where the steel pipe had collided with his knee, a gun digging into his side. "I just lost it when I saw him hurting you." A few seconds of silence ticked by and Will automatically held his breath.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Benji's muffled voice unravelled the knot that had built in Will's stomach. "And for being angry with you. I would have done the exact same thing if you were the one in danger."

Will raised a hand to caress the back of Benji's head. His boyfriend leaned into the touch and the analyst felt a content smile tuck at his lips. "So we're good?"

He felt Benji kiss his neck before the technician pulled his head back to show a blinding smile. "If you insist."

"Indeed. I do." They shared a laugh and Will bent forward to lean his forehead against Benji's. He was just about to kiss him again when the soft sound of the door hitting the wall echoed through the small office.

The agents jumped apart with a startled yelp and Will spun around to face the intruder while Benji hid himself and his embarrassment behind his back. "We're dead," he wheezed before risking a glance over Will's shoulder.

Ethan stood on the doorstep, a look of absolute bafflement dominating his features. The sound of Will uneasily clearing his throat seemed to pull their team leader out of his trance and he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. The analyst's whole body tensed, ready to defend himself and his lover should the need arise.

Ethan, however, just stood there, regarding them with an unreadable expression. "How long?" His voice sounded hurt and his team members didn't have to ask what he meant.

Will cleared his throat once again. Honesty or denial? He decided to at least try to keep them safe. "I don't know what you mean."

A flash of irritation crossed Ethan's features. "Don't play games with me, Brandt!"

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Benji slowly ran a hand down Will's back before leaving his cover to stand beside his lover. He linked their fingers together and tried to ignore the look of surprise he received in return.

Ethan's steely gaze instantly focused on him. "Two months. We've been dating for two months." He couldn't keep his voice from shaking, but the pride he felt at standing up to his team leader kept him going. "It was my choice to keep it a..." He hesitated for a second. "...a secret."

"Don't you trust us at all?"

Benji's eyes widened. He didn't know how to handle such a reaction. With a helpless shrug, he locked eyes with his lover. Will nodded and took charge. "It's got nothing to do with you, Ethan. We just wanted to protect each other. You know, we were planning on telling you when we were ready." He sighed. "This whole thing is fairly new to us as it is to you and we didn't want to tell you in case it didn't work out."

Ethan stood completely still for a moment, hanging his head. When he raised his eyes, both his team members could make out a mischievous glint shining in them. "Well?," he asked.

Will and Benji shared a nonplussed glance. "Well what?"

A small smile appeared on the team leader's face. "Does it work out? It certainly looked like it."

Benji blushed violently before hiding his face behind his hands. "Oh God," he groaned. Will just laughed.

"Well, then." Ethan turned towards the door. "Now that this is settled, see you tomorrow."

"Ethan?" Benji's voice sounded uncertain.

His team leader looked back at him over his shoulder. "No worries. It's safe with me. But I would tell Jane soon or she will unleash one of her famous mother hen lectures, because you kept this from her."

Both agents watched him leave in stunned silence before Benji turned to Will, eyes wide. "Told you, we're dead."

— † —

Thank you very much for reading! :]

Love, RuinNine


End file.
